As usage of mobile user endpoint devices continues to grow, the wireless networks are supporting an ever increasing amount of traffic to and from the mobile user endpoint devices. For example, service providers are implementing Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LIE) networks to support the ever increasing traffic. When an LTE network experiences congestion, a large number of customers will be affected. One approach to reduce the effect on customers is to design the LTE network for a worst case scenario. Unfortunately, designing for the worst case scenario reduces the efficiency of the utilization of the various network resources given that the worst case scenario may not occur on a regular basis. In addition, the design based on a worst case scenario may be cost prohibitive.